teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo
Dingodile is a former supporting antagonist turned supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," former member of a group of punks, and an ally to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians. Voices * Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) * Jeff Bennett (English) * Yamil Atala (Latin American Spanish) * Luis Soto (Castilian Spanish) * Enrique Hernández (Catalan; As Enric Hernández) * Gilbert Lévy (French) * Paul Sarrasin (Canadian French) * Tobias Müller (German) * Pino Ammendola (Italian) * Scott Rodrigues (Portuguese) * Jorge Destez (Brazilian Portuguese) * Liu Jie (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Wáng Chuǎng (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Ng Gam-Yuen (Cantonese Chinese) * Hyeonuk Kim (Korean) * Ole Fick (Danish) * Ruud Drupsteen (Dutch) * Dan Bratt (Swedish) * Sigurður Sigurjónsson (Icelandic) * Espen Sandvik (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Jacek Braciak (Polish) * Timo Tuominen (Finnish) * Ádám Schnell (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Abel Abu Hassoun (Arabic) Story Descriptions As a human, Dingodile used to be Dale Wallaroo, a 29 year old Australian accented man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants, and black shoes, and sometimes carried a flamethrower. As a mutant, he is a male half crocodile, half dingo with brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, chest, stomach, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long, thick, tapering, green tail with an olive green underside and white spikes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and wearing tan pants and still carried his flamethrower. He doesn't wear shoes or a shirt. At night, his pajamas are a yellow long-sleeved jacket with buttons, yellow long pajama pants, and goes barefoot. His swimsuit is a pair of chartreuse green swimming trunks. Personality Character Relationships Kara Wallaroo Kara is Dingodile's/Dale's little sister. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks (Human form) * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group (Mutated in this) * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More (Temporally changed back) * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 * Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mobians on Trial * Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi * The Maltese Spider * Sky Mobians * The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Cold as Ice * Yuffie the Hedgehog * Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Komodo Lumps * Mobians at the Earth's Core * Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters